Retorno
by DonnaKey
Summary: Escenas seleccionadas de Zou, narradas desde la perspectiva de Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos! **

**Les traigo una versión de Zou desde la perspectiva de Sasuke. No está en primera persona, sin embargo. Continué con el estilo de narración que utilizo cuando narro el pasado de Sasuke, pero aun así interiorizo muchísimo en el sentir de él, que es lo importante.**

**Las escenas no van a ser completas, esto es, no van a encontrar TODOS los encuentros entre Sasuke y Sasuka aquí, sino solo los que considero más significativos de narrar. Además, como entiendo que han leído Zou, habrá muchas cosas que se inferirán, diálogos que se omitirán pero a los que se hará referencia no explicita, todo para evitar convertir esto en una reiteración (les recomiendo leer esto con el capitulo I de Zou abierto en otra ventana jaja xD) **

**Si bien les había comentado que esto no seria más que dos capítulos extras, decidí publicarlo individualmente para evitar interrumpir la historia y extenderla demasiado. Así que, paralelamente a como va avanzando Zou hacia su pronto final, podrán enterarse de los sentimientos de Sasuke también *o***

**Les dejo el primer capitulo de lo que he decidido llamar: RETORNO.**

**¡A LEER!**

**(Este capitulo está sujeto a posibles cambios... recuerden que soy una maniática de la auto corrección xD) **

* * *

**RETORNO **

**I**

…

El ipad que descasaba sobre su escritorio emitió un ruidito característico. Acababa de entrar un correo en el buzón de mensajes. Y Sasuke sabía perfectamente de qué se trataba incluso antes de revisarlo. Por esa razón, se tomó su tiempo en terminar de chequear la propuesta laboral de uno de sus clientes más asiduos, luego fue a la ventana y se fumó un cigarrillo. Solo cuando el cigarro terminó de consumirse entre sus dedos, decidió botarlo y regresó a su asiento para coger el ipad. Su ceño se frunció por inercia al leer el contenido del mensaje.

**Deposito efectuado. Reserva de servicios IVE Model Agency código 39485. **

Con el código, Sasuke ingresó al sitio de la agencia y revisó el resto de la información.

**Cliente: Sakura**

**Día y Hora reserva: Viernes 21 de xxx, año 2013. De 22 pm a 1.00 am.**

**Lugar: Hotel Luxus, habitación xxx**

**Valor bruto reserva: 280.000 dólares.**

Se sorprendió un poco al leer la considerable suma de dinero. No era primera vez que una mujer pagaba tanto por él, pero hace bastante tiempo que ninguna lo hacía. Preferían esperar hasta que llegaba su turno, y solo a veces, cuando tardaba demasiado tiempo, alguna se colaba en la lista ofreciendo una suma estratosférica. Como la de ahora.

_Sakura._

¿Cuántas Sakuras conocía? Un montón. Era uno de los nombres más recurrentes en Japón, y uno de los muchos que no le hacía ningún sentido. Podían llamarse de cualquier modo, para él eran todas iguales. Y las odiaba y despreciaba por igual.

Guardó en celular de Zou el número de teléfono de Sakura, pero evitó ponerle nombre. Como llevaba una cuenta de los servicios que había prestado desde que estaba metido en esa Agencia, anotó junto al teléfono el número de atención. Esa mujer era solo eso. Un número de atención. Luego cerró el Ipad y lo dejó a un lado. Zou desapareció de su cabeza apenas se volcó de regreso en el trabajo, pero en su cien aun palpitaba el desagrado de tener una nueva mujer a la que atender. Nunca pasaba demasiado tiempo hasta que una nueva o antigua clienta aparecía.

…

Vio su reflejo en el nítido vidrio de la ventana de su deportivo. Elegante como siempre. Se acomodó un poco la corbata, sacudió las invisibles partículas de su chaqueta costosa, y entonces estuvo listo para emprender el camino hacia su infierno particular.

Frente a la puerta de la habitación revisó su celular para comprobar la hora. Aún quedaban 2 minutos. No tocaría hasta que fuesen las 10 en punto, porque no pasaría ni un solo minuto adicional con ninguna de ellas. Suspiró cuando llegó el momento. Echó un vistazo hacia su derecha, donde el pasillo continuaba varios metros hasta desembocar en la puerta de emergencia. Siempre se veía a sí mismo tomando la drástica decisión de huir, pero la imagen de Karin aparecía a tiempo para frenarlo. Y esta vez, ocurrió lo mismo.

Presionó un dedo contra el timbre de la habitación. Escuchó unos pasos del otro lado que se acercaban a la puerta tambaleantes. Luego esta se abrió con lentitud premeditada, revelando la figura de una mujer que él no hubiese esperado ver jamás allí. Era demasiado joven, aunque eso no era lo que la hacía desentonar del resto de sus clientas. Su belleza tampoco. Había estado con mujeres más hermosas incluso. Ella era diferente porque era la primera mujer que lucía como si no deseara estar allí en lo absoluto. Había miedo en sus ojos y su cuerpo temblaba perceptiblemente, pero podía ser que todo eso fuese parte de una buena actuación. Aquello lo hizo reaccionar a tiempo para transformar su rostro en una máscara perfecta. Daba lo mismo que ella pareciera diferente, lo único importante es que ella estaba allí de todos modos, y era una clienta más de Zou.

- Buenas noches, Sakura – la saludó con galantería. Ella emitió un buenas noches por lo bajo, pero fue suficiente señal para dar otro paso y extender una mano. Recibió la de ella entre las suyas y la besó. Sintió el temblor muy genuino contra sus labios. Esa muchacha estaba asustada de verdad.

Entró la habitación cuando ella se hizo a un lado. Ni siquiera echó un vistazo a su alrededor porque ya estaba acostumbrado a que se repitiera el mismo patrón en todas las habitaciones de los hoteles. Sakura le preguntó si deseaba tomar algo o sí acaso pasaban enseguida al asunto por el cual él estaba allí en esos momentos. Le pareció una pregunta innecesaria. Lo normal sería que ella se echara sobre él, o que le lanzara órdenes de inmediato, en un afán por satisfacer todos sus deseos frustrados. Pero ella estaba esperando una respuesta de su parte como si no tuviese idea por si misma de cómo seguir. Y el miedo seguía en cada uno de sus gestos nerviosos cuando la miró. Tal vez solo era una mujer masoquista. Zou sabía tratar con esa clase de mujeres.

Con una sonrisa seductora le dijo que harían lo que ella quisiera hacer primero. Zou estaba allí para eso. Complacerla en todo lo que deseara. Pero ella se mostró más nerviosa con ello y apenas pudo pronunciar que prefería beber un poco, porque deseaba conocerlo si es que era posible.

-¿Conocerme? – Sasuke reaccionó sorprendido con la idea de que pudiese estar hablando en serio. Ninguna clienta deseaba conocerlo cuando lo contrataba. Ni él deseaba que lo hicieran. Además, ¿a quién se lo estaba preguntando? ¿A Zou? Él no era más que la proyección material de un montón de deseos y fetiches ocultos. Solo que, ella insistió en que quería conocerlo, que beberían y charlarían un poco. Y él acepto porque estaba allí para obedecer, pero luego, mientras la observaba preparar nerviosamente un Martini, cayó en la cuenta de algo en lo que estúpidamente no había pensado hasta ahora. Esa chica era menor de edad. No era que tuviese miedo o no deseara estar allí, el caso es que no _debía_ estar allí.

Se lo preguntó a penas ella le extendió la copa con el líquido traslucido, pero ella afirmó tener la edad suficiente. 22 años era muchísimo más de lo que aparentaba con aquella mirada llena de miedo. Y Sasuke no le pondría una mano encima a una niña, jamás. Tal vez los demás no le dieran ninguna importancia, pero él no era ningún pedófilo y no lo sería nunca. Zou retrocedía ante sus propias y más fuertes convicciones morales.

Sakura lo retuvo cuando él amenazó con irse. Su mano pequeña se cerró en torno a su brazo y por primera vez él sintió la firmeza en sus gestos. El convencimiento en sus ojos verdes, antes llenos de duda, lo dejó perplejo. ¿Por qué de pronto estaba tan segura? Ella afirmó tener la edad adecuada con la voz cargada de súplica. No quería que él se fuera, pero probablemente si él intentaba tocarla ella se echaría hacia atrás. Esa chica estaba luchando contra sus propias emociones por algo que parecía más fuerte que ella misma. O tal vez él solo estaba buscando una excusa para quedarse.

- Muéstrame tu identificación – pidió. Sakura se negó. El contrato de servicios hablaba de confidencialidad, de mantener el anonimato de quienes se encontrarían allí. Claro, como si él no supiese nada sobre ello. Le pidió la identificación de nuevo, solo para mirar la fecha de nacimiento. Lo demás no necesitaba saberlo, porque para Zou ella era solo un número de atención que luego olvidaría cuando saliera por la misma puerta por la que había entrado. Solo que, Sasuke tal vez sí deseaba saber quién era ella y qué era exactamente eso que la hacía diferente.

Ella le extendió el carnet cuidando que él no pudiese ver el resto de la información. Él le echó una rápida pasada a la fecha de nacimiento, y se quedó un rato en la fotografía de una muchacha apenas saliendo de la pubertad. Una sonrisa inocente con unos frenos encendidos por el flash de la cámara. Los mismos ojos verdes llenos de candor. Cuando levantó la vista para mirarla siguió sin sentir el inmediato rechazo que sentía por todas las demás.

- Lindos frenos – se permitió decir. Ella se sonrojó auténticamente, cogiendo el documento para alejarlo de su alcance. La escuchó murmurar que no todos podían tener la sonrisa perfecta sin su ayuda, y supo que se refería a él. Las demás también lo halagaban todo el tiempo, pero de nuevo ella no lo hacía como las demás. Intentó arrastrarla hacía sus deseos frustrados u ocultos como una forma de hacerla mostrarse como debería ser. Le prometió el sexo perfecto para hacerla reaccionar hambrienta por dominarlo como todas ellas. Pero ella reaccionó apartando la mirada demasiado nerviosa, como si la sola idea de que él la tocara le resultara imposible de concebir. Y él deseaba saber por qué demonios estaba allí si no buscaba que Zou se la cogiera.

Cuando ella le dijo que él cobraba mucho por sus servicios, él respondió diciendo que ella era quien había pagado demasiado por él, algo que dada las circunstancias resultaba un completo absurdo. Ella quería una reserva, por eso lo hizo. ¿Y ahora qué era lo que deseaba exactamente? Hablar parecía el único deseo de esa mujer. Sasuke se acercó cuando ella intentaba saber si acaso él disfrutaba trabajando en ello. Le susurró que él lo hacía por el placer de las mujeres y más aún por el de ella, en una perfecta interpretación de Zou. Respiró de la piel de su cuello y lo besó, al tiempo que le preguntaba qué era lo que deseaba que le hiciera. Mientras percibía el latido errante de su corazón asustado contra los labios, Sasuke la escuchó preguntar si acaso tenía algún límite infranqueable. Por supuesto que los tenía. Y nadie le haría corromperlos. Pero ella no lo preguntaba por esa razón, sino porque no tenía idea de cuales eran esos límites porque no había consultado la lista después de hacer la reserva.

Sasuke la miró a los ojos verdes. ¿Esa chica era real? ¿Se podía ser así de ingenua, así de transparente? Cuando le enseñó la lista, ella se mostró perpleja ante todo lo que en esta se revelaba. Y mientras la escuchaba decir cada condición en voz alta, una parte de sí mismo contestaba, pero otra parte intentaba imaginarla a ella en una situación así. Queriendo que él se arrastrara en el suelo suplicante o atándolo al respaldo de una cama y agitando una fusta ante sus ojos con la ilusión de ver todos sus deseos frustrados finalmente cumplidos. Pero no encontró un ínfimo punto de comparación del cual anclarse. Esa muchacha era pura inocencia. No conocía de perversiones cuando las escuchaba. Era un punto nítido entre la oscuridad de Zou y de su vida.

Se descubrió de pronto deseándola y deseando que ella se acercara para besarlo, porque sabía que le regalaría un beso inocente que él jamás había recibido antes. Cuando le dijo que ya había pasado casi una hora, esperó que ella finalmente se atreviera. ¿Cómo sería tenerla? Ella dio el paso que él estaba esperando. Con una mirada que intentaba demostrar más de lo que sentía, ella le pidió que se quitara la ropa. Era una orden, y al mismo tiempo, no lo era. Él podría romper su fortaleza con facilidad, porque ella no deseaba darle órdenes. No como las demás.

Sé quitó la ropa con calma. Ella apartó la mirada cuando él se deshizo de sus pantalones, cohibida. No pensó en la idea de que pudiese ser primera vez que veía a un hombre desnudo, porque aquello era imposible. Que fuese virgen era todavía menos probable. Un prostituto era algo sucio, demasiado corrompido, y una virgen era su antagónico por excelencia. No cabrían juntos en la misma realidad, nunca. Ella pidió que la siguiera al cuarto y él así lo hizo. Cerró la puerta detrás de él, el silencio se hizo sobre ellos, pero Sasuke casi pudo escuchar el latir desesperado del corazón de Sakura. Estaba nerviosa. Un nerviosismo que le resultaba intrigante.

- Ven aquí – susurró ella finalmente. Un suspiró escapó de sus labios sonrosados. Sasuke se detuvo frente a ella. Vio en sus ojos el temor de que él diese otro paso más, pero en palabras ella le pidió que le quitara el vestido. Deslizó el cierre hacia abajo, sorprendido de que en realidad estaba ansioso por verla. Por conocer su cuerpo, por tocarla con las manos de Sasuke. No las de Zou. El vestido cayó al suelo revelando un cuerpo delgado, pero de proporciones justas. Pechos pequeños, cintura estrecha. Vientre plano. No había en ella un solo retoque. Por primera vez Sasuke se preocupó de mirar. Había follado con tantas mujeres que probablemente sería una buena razón para no recordar sus apariencias físicas después, pero la verdad es que no las recordaba porque ni siquiera las había mirado, porque nunca supo cómo eran en realidad. Sakura era la primera mujer que miraba de verdad. Tal vez sería también la primera que recordaría mañana cuando se levantara o cuando fuese de regreso a su apartamento.

Pero cuando ella confesó que era virgen, él retrocedió enseguida.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? – preguntó, aunque sus ojos verdes revelaban que no mentía. Esa chica era virgen y estaba allí por los servicios de Zou. ¿En qué absurdo mundo eso era posible? Él no había tocado jamás a una virgen. Muan lo había iniciado sexualmente con una experiencia que había resultado ser más traumática que placentera, y desde entonces solo se acostaba con mujeres que pagaban por servicios. Del sexo primerizo, lleno de nervios y ansiedad, él no conocía nada. Sakura no merecía que él fuese el hombre que la desvirgara, porque ella merecería a alguien mejor que él.

Solo que ella lo deseaba a él. Asustada y todo, ella deseaba a Zou. O tal vez, en una remota posibilidad, deseara a también a Sasuke. Y él también la deseaba porque estaba limpia, porque no era como las demás mujeres con las que había estado, porque su pureza le resultaba una completa epifanía. Una parte de él se negaba a corromperla, pero otra deseaba hundirse en ella hasta que de algún modo ella pudiese hacerlo sentirse menos sucio. Cuando le preguntó si no prefería que algún otro hombre tomara su lugar, experimentó cierto alivio apenas ella respondió que la decisión estaba tomada, que alguno querría hacerlo con una virgen, ¿no? Por supuesto. Intentó transmitírselo como había aprendido a hacerlo. Zou habló por él cuando lo dijo que todo se trataba de lo que ella quería que él le hiciera, pero en su mente fue él mismo quien se lo dijo. Besó su cuello, aspiro el olor de su piel suave y tersa.

- Dímelo, Sakura. ¿Qué quieres que te haga? – preguntó. Ella pidió que la tocara, y él lo habría hecho aunque no se lo hubiese pedido, como un acto espontaneo de sus propios deseos. Se sintió ansioso al llevar las manos a sus hombros, brazos, cintura. Acarició sus pechos calculando el tamaño entre sus manos. Descendió luego hasta su intimidad, pero cuando ella lo apartó él recordó que debía ir con calma.

- Lo siento – se disculpó ella, avergonzada de su propia timidez – Sigue.

Sasuke no siguió. En su lugar, hizo que ella lo mirara. Vio el deseo acompañado del miedo. Ella lo deseaba, pero estaba asustada. Él tal vez debiese dar un paso hacia atrás, solo que en el fondo sabía que no podría hacerlo. Deseaba tenerla aunque fuera una solo una vez. Para tranquilizarla le dijo las palabras que seguramente ella esperaba escuchar. No haría nada que ella no deseara. Y ella respondió pidiéndole un beso. No la hizo esperar cuando se acercó para unir los labios a los de ella. La beso sintiendo su inexperiencia como algo exquisito. Ella lo estrechó más, para sentirlo cerca. Sus dedos delgados se clavaron en su espalda como el reflejo del deseo que la estaba haciendo presa.

- Tócame allí – la escuchó pedir. Ni siquiera lo pensó. La hubiese tocado de todos modos. Y ella experimentó un placer que le hizo temblar el cuerpo. Estrechó las piernas a su alrededor, permitiendo que Sasuke la llevara hasta el borde de la cama para luego tumbarla sobre las sabanas y comenzar a desnudarla. Él de detuvo un instante con la excusa de permitir que ella se acostumbrara a su propia desnudez, pero lo hizo en realidad para ver su cuerpo inmaculado sobre las sábanas de seda. Se acercó luego a su intimidad y ella no se apartó. La besó suave y largo, jugó con ella hasta hacerla sucumbir a un placer que era nuevo, pero el orgasmo que la culminó a ella fue el motor que lo hizo despertar a él. No era nuevo solo para ella. Era nuevo para él también. Todo lo era. Y se sentía tan bien.

Sakura buscó su mirada para decirle que estaba lista para recibirlo. Él sintió la necesidad de pedirle que estuviera tranquila cuando estuvo a punto de entrar porque no deseaba causarle dolor. Él era el primer hombre en la vida de esa mujer a la que jamás antes había visto. Era el primero que la tendría, sin que antes hubiese estado con ningún otro hombre. Parecía casi imposible de concebir, pero cuando finalmente se sintió dentro y ella lo apretó muchísimo, comprendió que era efectivo.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó. Ella asintió con los ojos cerrados y una mueca de dolor en el rostro. Él casi deseó brindarle una caricia de consuelo, pero se limitó a hundir el rostro en su pecho y a esperar lo suficiente hasta que ella estuvo preparada. Entonces comenzó un movimiento suave contra ella que le dio oportunidad de frotarse sobre su piel tersa. Cerró los ojos mientras experimentaba una nueva emoción, desconocida hasta esos momentos. El placer, tan cierto como la existencia misma del hombre, se proyectaba en el calor de su sexo como una suerte de revelación divina. Estaba hallando por primera vez el sentido de la unión entre dos personas, de aquel acto que se había mostrado ante él siempre como una cuestión oscura, banal. El sexo, cuestión insípida, objeto de enajenación como si se tratase de un mero servicio puesto a disposición, era por primera vez lo placentero que debía ser. Aumentó el ritmo para sentir la fricción contra el cuerpo suave e inmaculado de Sakura todavía más, para que el placer nuevo la alcanzara también a ella.

Zou estaba tan lejos de su mente, con la obediencia y la complacencia que él representaba, que olvidó que ella seguía siendo una clienta y que debía preguntar para complacerla al máximo. No lo hizo porque estaba siendo impulsado por su propio placer, uno que había desplazado siempre, o que nunca había estado realmente. Y cuando ella le pidió que no lo hiciera de ese modo porque él había querido observar el modo en que él mismo entraba y salía de ella, tuvo que recordar que esa mujer no estaba allí para darle placer a él como lo haría una que lo quisiera de verdad. Ella estaba allí por Zou. Pero aun así, volvió a sentir el impulso un rato después de arrastrarla a su propio juego como si ella fuese a permitírselo, como tal vez lo harían si la situación fuera otra, si acaso el maldito fantasma de Zou no estuviese entre ellos. Sakura deseaba a Zou y él debía obedecerla.

- ¿Te gusta así? – estaba obligado a preguntar. Ella en su timidez parecía conforme, pero el asunto es que él no quería ser el obediente Zou. Quería tomarla con fuerza, deseaba quedar en su memoria aunque probablemente después de unos días aquel encuentro sería olvidado y reemplazado por experiencias en las que él no estaría incluido. ¿Y acaso se sentía celoso? ¿Qué tan absurdo sonaba eso en una situación como aquella? Muchísimo, pero a la vez tenía más sentido que nunca, porque él era el primero en la vida de ella, porque podía ser egoísta con ella como no podría serlo con nadie, porque a ella parecía dulce, suave, y pura. Al final la cogió entre sus brazos cuando ella estaba a punto de experimentar su primer orgasmo, oyendo aquella culminación como algo que no había escuchado nunca antes. Comprendió con su propio final, solo unos segundos después, que lo que realmente la hacía diferente a las demás clientas era el hecho de que él saldría de aquella habitación de hotel deseando volver a verla. Que no olvidaría su rostro cuando subiera a su coche costoso, ni continuaría llamándola como un simple número de atención. Sakura era la primera mujer con la que había estado Sasuke. Porque Zou probablemente nunca había estado realmente allí en toda la noche. Y ahora, mientras la observaba tendida a su lado, pensó en que de ser otras las circunstancias él no tendría que pedirle permiso para volver a tomarla, que no tendría que buscar una excusa estúpida como que no había estado tan bien un polvo que en realidad había resultado ser increíble, aun cuando fuese tan simple, para poder tenerla.

- Sigamos - pidió ella al fin.

Él se volvió para atraparla entre sus brazos porque quería tenerla de nuevo, por la razón que fuese. No importaba realmente.

...

* * *

Hasta aquí con el primer capitulo. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Fue como imaginaban que se sintió Sasuke la primera vez que estuvo con Sakura? ¿O se esperaban alguna otra cosa? Intenté que quedara claro que ella no fue, no es, ni será como las muchas clientas de Zou. Y él sintió aquella diferencia como algo que lo marcó. Después de todo, ella fue la primera mujer de Sasuke, entendido como que por primera vez no se escondió detrás de aquel alter ego que siempre intentaba hacer pasar por alguien diferente a él mismo.

Espero que les haya gustado :D

Cualquier comentario al respecto, estaré muuuuuuy feliz de recibirlo. Acepto criticas, amenazas de muerte, halagos... :B

El próximo capitulo se enfocará en los días después del encuentro y en cómo Sasuke se las ingenia para llegar a Sakura de nuevo.

Aquí un adelanto.

...

_RETORNO _

_II_

_Estaba revisando algo de trabajo cuando pensó en ella. Fue un pensamiento fugaz mientras terminaba de leer un correo enviado por uno de los publicistas de su agencia. Hubiera podido dejarlo pasar en un instante, pero en lugar de eso, redujo la ventana del correo y abrió una página de Google donde cliqueó el nombre de Sakura, solo para comprobar que varios miles de habitantes en Japón se llamaban de ese modo. Ella podía ser una de esos miles o no ser ninguno, porque tal vez su nombre no era Sakura en lo absoluto. Si ella le hubiese permitido ver la información de su carnet, ahora mismo no estaría como un completo stalker intentando averiguar en un buscador masivo alguna pista de su incierto paradero. _

* * *

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo de RETORNO. **


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola!**

**Tarde pero al fin he traído un nuevo capítulo de Retorno.**

**:)**

**¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios y por la buena recepción!. Creo que varios tenían deseos de enterarse del sentir de Sasuke respecto de Sakura, y más de alguno se sorprendió porque para Sasuke el encuentro resultó ser más significativo de lo que pensaban.**

**Ahora se viene otra escena importante. Sasuke llega a casa de Sakura para cenar, y durante toda la velada ella tiene que disimular la tensión de estar junto al hombre que la desvirgó. Pero no es la única que no puede resistir la atracción...**

**En fin, no adelanto nada más.**

**Nos vemos al final del capítulo.**

**(Recuerden tener abierto el capitulo II de Zou en otra ventana para no perder el hilo) **

**¡A Leer!**

* * *

**RETORNO **

**II**

…

Estaba revisando algo de trabajo cuando pensó en ella. Fue un pensamiento fugaz mientras terminaba de leer un correo enviado por uno de los publicistas de su agencia. Hubiera podido dejarlo pasar en un instante, pero en lugar de eso, redujo la ventana del correo y abrió una página de Google donde cliqueó el nombre de Sakura, solo para comprobar que varios miles de habitantes en Japón se llamaban de ese modo. Ella podía ser una de esos miles o no ser ninguno, porque tal vez su nombre no era Sakura en lo absoluto. Si ella le hubiese permitido ver la información de su carnet, ahora mismo no estaría como un completo stalker intentando averiguar en un buscador masivo alguna pista de su incierto paradero.

Suspiró, llevándose las manos a los ojos para frotarlos. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba cansado. No solo física, emocionalmente también. Cansado de fingir que las cosas podían continuar en ese estado neutro para siempre, como si no hubiese ninguna posibilidad de estar mejor, aunque sabía que en realidad la había.

_Sakura_. ¿Por qué no podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de esa muchacha? Tal vez porque le había gustado el sexo. O tal vez porque ella era ese trozo de línea que se salía de su camino recto y perfectamente parejo. Porque ella era una ínfima grita por la que se filtraba algo de luz.

Volvió a cliquear su nombre en el buscador. Varios miles de Sakuras en Japón. Al menos unas cientos solo en Tokio. Pero, ¿Cuántas de esas Sakuras tendrían el cabello rosa? El número probablemente se reducía bastante. Si agregaba el hecho de que debía tener mucho dinero, el número se reducía todavía más. Solo unas docenas. Y si relacionaba su inocencia con algún fanatismo religioso, entonces se le ocurría que no habría más de unas cuantas en todo Japón. Pero aún seguía sin saber cómo encontrarla.

…

Algo sobre la mesita de centro llamó su atención. Una revista, pero no cualquier revista. La revista Forbes con alguno de esos rankings que se afanaban en resaltar cuan asquerosamente exitosas y ricas eran algunas personas. Sasuke nunca había estado interesado en eso, pero en aquella oportunidad se acercó a la mesita y le echó una ojeada a la revista porque estaba seguro de haber captado un llamativo color de cabello en el hombre de la portada.

La mujer a la que atendía esa noche lo llamó desde la puerta del baño para decirle que buscara algo de beber en el bar. Sasuke asintió distraído, aun con los ojos fijos en la portada de la revista. Reconocía a ese hombre. Lo había visto en otra oportunidad decorando alguna otra portada, pero esta vez fue consciente de que ese hombre le recordaba a alguien. Una mujer que tenía el mismo color de cabello rosa.

_Sakura._

Cogió la revista y la abrió en la primera página de la entrevista. Con letras de un intenso color metálico se leía: Haruno Kizashi, el hombre detrás del Imperio. Sin necesidad de leer el contenido no le cupo duda de que había dado con la gran y más importante pista que tanto necesitaba. Ella estaba muy cerca.

…

Vaciló un instante en la puerta antes de decidirse a entrar. Apenas lo hizo reconoció más de un rostro entre la multitud de selectos socios e invitados. Rostros de mujeres, de clientas. Aquella era la cueva en la que se refugiaban el resto del tiempo que no estaban hostigándolo él. Experimentó la imperiosa necesidad de largarse de allí antes que ese aire lo contaminase también a él, pero se detuvo cuando recordó que no estaba en ese lugar por ellas. Ninguna de esas mujeres lo habría hecho entrar a un lugar como ese, y la que lo había hecho no era en lo absoluto como ellas. Por eso debía encontrarla.

Su aspecto físico atrajo la atención muy pronto. Varias mujeres e incluso algunos hombres se le quedaron viendo cuando él ingresó al salón principal. Sasuke apenas se había detenido a chequear qué era lo que se estaba celebrando, pero incluso aunque no lo sabía ni había estado jamás allí, su apariencia se mimetizaba muy bien con la del resto. Era como si él siempre hubiese formado parte de ese círculo.

Un grupo de personas se le acercó solo para conversar con él. Sasuke transformó su rostro en una máscara terriblemente distante. Al poco rato aquel grupo de aburrió de su indiferencia y terminó aparatándose. Solo se quedaron las miradas, que continuaron sobre él incluso a la distancia.

Vio a algunas clientas cuando dio unos pasos más al interior del salón. Ellas lo reconocieron de inmediato, pero ninguna intentó nada con él. Zou era el secreto morboso de esas mujeres adineradas, un placer culpable que mantenían oculto detrás de aquel aspecto aparentemente incorruptible. Y la verdad es que Sasuke disfrutó con la idea de hacerlas sentirse acorraladas. El miedo estaba inserto en sus ojos. Pero él no iba a decir nada. No le interesaba en lo absoluto.

Todo su interés estaba puesto en un solo objetivo.

Encontrar a quien lo llevaría hasta Sakura.

Encontrar en medio de esa gente lujosa a Haruno Kizashi.

Había leído en el la entrevista que él solía moverse por esos lugares. El club de Yate había sido uno de sus favoritos hace algunos años, y Sasuke esperaba que siguiera siéndolo. Aunque, hasta el momento no había dado con él por ningún lado. Y la idea de tener que volver allí todas las veces que fuesen necesarias hasta encontrarlo no parecía una estrategia muy inteligente. Pero, tampoco quería algo más directo.

Terminó recorriendo todo el salón sin que Kizashi apareciera. Cuando un mesero se acercó, él cogió una copa de champaña y le dio un sorbo corto antes de dejarla a un lado. Luego miró su reloj y pensó en que ya era hora de salir de allí. Podría volver otro día. Tal vez mañana tuviese mejor suerte, o pasado.

Inició su camino hacia la salida, pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando reparó en una mujer que no había visto antes. Aunque no tenía el cabello rosa ni los ojos de aquel intenso e inocente verde, aquella mujer se parecía a Sakura. Había algo en su rostro, o en su sonrisa. Algo que lo hizo pensar en la ambiciosa idea de que ella era en realidad su madre. No lo dudó un solo instante cuando se acercó a ella para enredarla en alguna jugarreta en la que él terminaría averiguando sobre Sakura y ella terminaría interesada en él. No importaba si debía engañarla.

No pensó en que tenía suerte cuando ella se mostró encantada de hablar con él, porque en cuanto se acercó a ella supo que captaría su interés. No llevaba años interpretando el papel del perfectísimo galán y dios del sexo sin que tuviese consecuencias inevitables. Algo de Zou a veces lograba dominarlo. Y ahora mismo, tal vez lo necesitara más que nunca.

Las mujeres que estaban junto a ella también se mostraron encantadas con él. Sasuke saludó a cada una de ellas con la excusa de parecerle que era las damas más bonitas e interesantes que había visto. La risa nerviosa lo hizo sentir irritado, pero de nuevo se repitió que estaba dando un gran paso y que su objetivo estaba más cerca. Al final, después de una charla que fue más un coqueteo incesante, descubrió que esa mujer parecida a Sakura había sido alguna vez la esposa de Haruno Kizashi. Un matrimonio largo que terminó sorpresivamente hace 5 años, pero del que nació la criatura más dulce y hermosa del mundo entero. Sasuke supo enseguida que se refería a Sakura. Una sensación indescriptible se extendió por su cuerpo. La sensación de triunfo. Había dado con la madre de Sakura, de tal suerte que estaba a un paso de llegar a ella. Ahora solo le quedaba hacerlo todo de tal modo que no pareciera que llevaba medio loco con el recuerdo de aquel encuentro en el hotel.

…

Sasuke estaba siendo excesivamente sutil. Ella no podría enterarse de nada, pero eso era lo que él deseaba que ocurriera. Que ella no supiese que él estaba detrás de su hija, ni tampoco que Sakura lo supiera cuando lo viese aparecer. Por esa razón, cuando ella lo invitó a cenar a casa, porque deseaba mostrarle parte de su mundo, él aceptó con un gesto que no expresaba nada.

Pasó por ella al centro de estética a la hora que acordaron. Mebuki estaba charlando con una clienta cuando llegó, pero ella terminó abruptamente la conversación, se volvió a saludarlo con una enorme sonrisa y lo presentó a la clienta como un amigo muy especial. Luego dijo que iría por sus cosas y desapareció rápidamente por una puerta junto a recepción.

Sasuke se recargó contra el ventanal de la entrada, esperando. Le bajaron las ganas de fumarse un cigarrillo, pero las contuvo. Cuando Mebuki apareció, venía tras ella una mujer con unos pechos enormes. Esta lo miró con escepticismo antes de decirle a Mebuki algo al oído. Sasuke adivinó qué era incluso cuando no pudo escuchar. Esa mujer pensaba que él era una especie de toyboy que estaba en busca de dinero. Tampoco le importaba. Todas las mujeres con las que se acostaba Zou creían que él hacía todo eso porque le gustaba demasiado el dinero y los lujos. Nadie lo conocía realmente.

- ¿Vamos? – Mebuki se acercó con otra de sus sonrisas. La mujer de grandes pechos, sin embargo, no hizo ademanes de acercarse y se perdió por la misma puerta por la que había aparecido.

Sasuke le abrió la puerta del coche como todo un caballero y cuando estuvieron dentro, Mebuki se largó a hablar de su centro de estética y de cómo iban todas las cosas en su vida. En algún momento suspendió la cantaleta para preguntarle cómo había estado su día, pero Sasuke se limitó a decir que había tenido algo de trabajo extra por un cliente demasiado perfeccionista. Luego ella regresó a su tema preferido, su vida. Él presionó el manubrio sintiéndose medio cabreado. Aun cuando Mebuki no había sido una clienta, se comportaba como todas ellas. Ignoraba a los demás para centrar los problemas en ella. Y él, aun cuando no era Zou, se estaba comportando como tal al escucharla como si no pudiese resistirse. Pero cuando llegaron y Mebuki dijo que Sakura estaba en casa porque su coche estaba aparcado en el estacionamiento, él pensó que aguantarse a la madre estaba más o menos justificado.

Sasuke le echó una mirada al coche cuatro por cuatro de Sakura y luego a la enorme casa que se alzaba con al menos 3 pisos de altura. Muy probablemente la verdadera personalidad de ella fuese la de una niña caprichosa que nunca aceptaba un no por respuesta. Y tal vez fuese tan ruidosa y habladora como su madre. Él había quedado tan fascinado con la apariencia indefensa de Sakura que no había reparado en el hecho de que ella era una persona real viviendo una vida que él desconocía en lo absoluto. Tal vez terminara resultándole una chica insoportable.

Más empleadas de las necesarias los recibieron cuando ambos atravesaron la puerta principal. Entre exageradas reverencias ofrecieron a Mebuki y al nuevo invitado todo tipo de cosas. Vino, sake, lo que fuera. Sasuke, medio mareado, respondió que un poco de vino estaría bien. Era el vino de la famosa viña Haruno y darle una probada sería algo nuevo para él. Antes de marcharse, con otra exagerada reverencia, una de las empleadas preguntó a Mebuki si acaso anunciaba a la señorita Sakura de su llegada, pero Mebuki prefirió darle la noticia ella misma.

Cuando estuvieron solos, ella lo arrastró al living y le enseñó parte de la decoración. Había algunas fotografías de la familia en costoso marcos anclados a la pared. Sasuke se sintió rodeado por la sonrisa de Sakura en todas y cada una de las fotografías. Era una chica feliz en esas fotos y seguramente lo sería en la vida real. Pero, ¿por qué una chica que lo tenía todo y era feliz acudía a un prostituto para perder la virginidad? Parecía absurdo.

Una de las empleadas apareció con una bandeja sobre la que había una botella de vino y dos copas de cristal. Sirvió una medida justa en cada copa y luego se marchó, dejando la botella sobre una mesita junto a los sofás. Sasuke le dio una probada al vino y le supo delicioso. No por nada era el vino más popular de Japón, y eso que no era un país que se caracterizaba precisamente por su producción vitivinícola.

Mientras le daba otro sorbo prudente y escuchaba medio distraído las palabras de Mebuki, un aparato junto a una repisa de madera llamó su atención. Era un tocadiscos antiquísimo, pero se veía en perfecto estado. Y muy probablemente todavía funcionaba. Interrumpió a Mebuki para preguntarle por el tocadiscos. Ella se mostró emocionadísima, porque ese tocadiscos era de sus más preciadas reliquias.

- ¿Funciona? – preguntó Sasuke, acercándose para ver el tocadiscos con más detalle.

- Por supuesto que sí – respondió Mebuki, alegremente – Es uno de los más antiguos que existen, pero está fuerte como un roble.

Sasuke desvió un poco la vista hacia un compartimiento que contenía una serie de vinilos, pero salvo algunos grupos conocidos, no reconoció el resto de los discos. Aunque no le apetecía escuchar nada de eso, cogió un disco por el puro azar y contempló la caratula casi nueva. Eran primeras ediciones. Mebuki le preguntó qué tipo de música escuchaba y Sasuke respondió el primer grupo musical que le vino a la mente. Los Beatles. Nadie odiaba los Beatles, de todos modos. Y Mebuki no fue la excepción. A ella le parecía que era música adecuada para escuchar, sin insultos y mensajes subliminales en sus canciones, aunque en realidad ella no entendía que Los Beatles querían decir más cosas en sus letras de las que realmente decían.

- La música puede estar llena de recónditos mensajes muy inapropiados – agregó ella. Sasuke tuvo deseos de arquear una ceja, pero no lo hizo – Además, la vida del artista detrás de la música es importantísima, ¿no crees?

- No me parece que tenga mucho que ver – respondió Sasuke – La música es algo que cobra vida propia. Poco debería importar lo qué hace o deja de hacer el músico.

Mebuki frunció el ceño, porque no estaba de acuerdo en lo más mínimo. Ella creía que había que poner ojo no solo en la música o la letra, sino en la vida del artista, porque su vida se veía inevitablemente proyectada en las letras que componían o el ánimo con el que cantaban.

- Mi hija Sakura piensa más o menos como tú – agregó – Así que supongo que es un asunto de edad. Ella adora la música de una cantante cuya vida fue siempre muy reprochable, pero yo nunca le he permitido escuchar esa escandalosa música en mi casa.

Sasuke preguntó quién era esa cantante con más exabrupto del que debería. A él no le interesaba, eso era lo que Mebuki debía pensar.

- Janis Joplin. Una mujer simplemente vergonzosa.

No había escuchado nada de ella aun, pero la conocía. Y sabía que durante toda su vida había sido cuestionada por sus escándalos de naturaleza sexual. Su música, aunque alabada por algunos, se decía que solo enardecía su falta de moral. Sakura no podía ser tan hueca como su madre si le gustaba Janis Joplin, y tampoco podía ser ni de asomo tan prejuiciosa si encima había contratado a un prostituto.

La misma empleada que había traído el vino, apareció para anunciar que a la cena le quedaban solo unos minutos. Mebuki asintió distraídamente, con los ojos puestos en Sasuke, pero él no la miraba porque seguía viendo el tocadiscos y pensando en que tal vez fuera bueno comprar algo de Janis Joplin. Dime que música escuchas y te diré quién eres…

- ¿Sakura está en su habitación? – preguntó Mebuki a la empleada. Está respondió que la última vez que la había visto, estaba viendo televisión en la sala de estar, pero que probablemente se había aburrido y había subido.

- ¿Quiere que vaya por ella? – se ofreció dócilmente.

- No te preocupes. Yo lo haré – respondió Mebuki y se dirigió a Sasuke, cogiéndolo suavemente del brazo para decirle que pronto conocería a la chica más dulce y correcta que existía en el mundo. Estaba orgullosa de sus modos y de que, aun cuando la sociedad estaba tan corrompida, ella seguía siendo una mujer inocente y de valores moral muy arraigados. Sasuke se mordió el interior de mejilla para no reír cuando Mebuki agregó, a tono de complicidad y porque ya sentía con él la confianza suficiente para decirlo, que su hija estaba dispuesta a esperar hasta el matrimonio.

- Creo que se molestará si sabe que hablas de estos temas con los demás – aventuró Sasuke, pero le divertía la imagen que tenía esa mujer de su hija. Al final, ni las personas más unidas se conocían realmente.

Mebuki sonrío.

- Ella está orgullosa de sus decisiones, así que no le preocupa en lo absoluto que la gente lo sepa – respondió. El recuerdo de Sakura diciéndole que sí él no le quitaba la virginidad alguien más lo haría, contrastaba enormemente con la idea que tenía su madre de una chica feliz con su decisión de esperar hasta el matrimonio. Tal vez Sakura fuese solo una máscara de hipocresía. Y eso le dio un escozor en el pecho.

Mebuki llamó varias veces a Sakura antes de que esta contestara el llamado. Su voz impaciente llegó al living, pero sonó muy diferente a como la había escuchado Sasuke. Bueno, ahora la muchacha no estaba aterrada como un gato. Ahora era él quien estaba metido en sus terrenos. Cogió la copa y le dio otro sorbo breve. Cuidó de darle la espalda a la enorme puerta de entrada, porque así evitaría que Sakura saliera corriendo de él apenas asomara la cabeza, y esperó con una sonrisa atrapada en los dientes hasta que Mebuki habló.

- Ven aquí, Sakura – dijo. Sasuke se volvió antes de que ella pudiese llegar hasta ellos, encontrándose con unos ojos verdes que se abrieron a su máxima capacidad y una boca pequeña que disimuló muy mal una mueca de sorpresa. Él tampoco pudo contener la sonrisa que había estado forzando sus labios hace algún rato, y es que ella estaba vestida con una jardinera y una camiseta de dibujos, y encima llevaba su largo cabello atado a una coleta alta que lo hacía saltar en todas direcciones, como la cascada de una fuente. Aun así, era bonita. Descuidada, sí, pero bonita. Con ese aire inocente que lo atraía como un imán…

Mebuki lo presentó como Uchiha Sasuke y él extendió una mano para que Sakura la estrechara, al tiempo que decía que era un placer conocerla. Ella alcanzó la suya en un saludo que no duro lo suficiente para que él pudiese percibir el nerviosismo en sus dedos. Pero sabía que estaba nerviosa, o más bien, aterrada ante el hecho de que él estaba allí con su madre. Seguramente incluso estaba malinterpretando la situación, porque cuando Mebuki la estrechó a su cuerpo y dijo que él era un hombre muy polifacético con una sonrisa medio soñadora, ella pareció tragar algo amargo. Sasuke no tenía ganas de hablar de su vida, pero terminó refiriéndose a la agencia de publicidad, el hogar de niños y las demás cuestiones sin demasiada importancia que hacía, mientras Sakura lo miraba como si no pudiese convencerse de que él estaba realmente allí, de que no era una alucinación. Cuando él terminó, ella cogió a Mebuki del brazo y con una pregunta que no admitió contestación, se la llevó lejos de allí. Mebuki alcanzó a lanzar una disculpa al aire, pero Sakura no se volvió a mirarlo y él pensó en una posibilidad que no se le había presentado antes. ¿Y si ella le decía todo a su madre?

Genial. Tan brillante y tan estúpido a veces. Se bebió el resto del vino de un sorbo. Entonces una de las empleadas apareció de inmediato para ofrecerle algo más como si hubiese estado observándolo a hurtadillas. Negó con la cabeza, sin siquiera observarla. Luego se sentó en el sillón de cuero y cogió un marco de foto que estaba en la mesita junto al sofá. Sakura sonreía a la cámara con una dentadura blanca impecable.

¿Qué era lo que deseaba de ella en realidad?

...

Mebuki regresó sin que hubiese nada sospechoso en su expresión. Sonreía, pero no era una falsa sonrisa que ocultase alguna verdad dolorosa. Así que, Sasuke supuso que Sakura no había sido capaz de decir nada. La miró a los ojos cuando preguntó si acaso estaba todo bien, y ella sostuvo la mirada de forma desafiante. No estaba todo bien, porque ella no deseaba que él estuviese allí. Tal vez había elegido una estrategia demasiado arriesgada. Mebuki respondió en lugar de ella, diciendo que las cosas estaban de maravilla. Enseguida los invitó a pasar al comedor para cenar y Sakura le susurró algo que fue atrapado de forma tajante por su madre.

Sasuke siguió con la mirada los pasos derrotados de Sakura hasta la mesa del comedor y la observó medio divertido cuando ella se sentó a su lado lo más agazapada posible para no tocarlo. Estaba tan nerviosa que apretaba los dientes, tensando el músculo de la mandíbula visiblemente.

El gran número de empleadas apareció para replegarse dejando todo tipo de platos sobre la mesa, y ofrecer a los presentes un poco más de vino. Sakura aceptó y se lo bebió casi todo de un sorbo, pero enseguida volvió apretar la mandíbula y Sasuke tuvo deseos de decirle que se relaja. Su ansiedad aumentó terriblemente cuando una de las empleadas avisó a Mebuki que tenía una llamada del centro de estética que no podía dejar de atender. Sus ojos verdes miraron a su madre con horror, como suplicándole que no la dejara sola con Sasuke, y él se sintió de pronto rechazado, más aún, despreciado. Entonces la miró mejor y tradujo el nerviosismo de sus gestos en deseo de alejarse rápidamente de él porque aborrecía de algún modo lo que habían hecho esa noche en el hotel. Tal vez ella estaba arrepentida y sentía asco. Talvez Sakura no fuese muy diferente a las demás mujeres que buscaban a Zou una noche y lo negaban por la mañana y ante todos.

Bueno, pues Sasuke jugaría con esa pequeña hipócrita un rato ahora que la tenía en frente. Tamborileó la mesa con sus dedos hasta que finalmente ella se atrevió a mirarlo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Sakura? – le preguntó. Ella no sostuvo la mirada demasiado tiempo antes de responder que sí, y cuando él extendió una mano para rosar su rostro níveo, ella dio un respingo que luego intentó disimular sin éxito. Estaba aterrada. A lo mejor pensaba que él intentaría arrinconarla como si fuese algún maldito pervertido o algo así. Pero Sasuke recordaba como Sakura había abrazado un orgasmo increíble y sabía que de algún modo lo había deseado. Además, era ella quien había cometido la inmoralidad de contratarlo. Por eso, cuando le dijo que estaba nerviosa y ella lo negó, insistió en el asunto tratando de arrastrarla hacia su propio abismo.

- ¿Tienes miedo de mí? – cuestionó. Sakura negó sentir temor, que era absurdo que pudiera estar asustada, pero tenía los dientes apretados y no quería mirarlo. Sasuke la obligó a hacerlo cogiendo su rostro y clavando con suavidad los dedos en su piel suave. Atrapó sus ojos y quiso besarla, pero no un beso suave o dulce, uno furioso… el beso de un despechado. ¿Qué patético, no? Ella se acercó para recibir sus labios. Entonces él se apartó, porque esa tarde no habría solo un rechazado. Ambos lo serían.

…

Mebuki los había arrastrado hasta la terraza para que Sasuke pudiese fumar un cigarrillo. Solo cuando él lo tuvo entre sus labios se dio cuenta de que en realidad tenía muchas ganas de fumar. Aquello lo calmaba un poco y reemplazaba bien cualquier otro vicio. Porque al final los vicios no se quitaban, solo transmutaban en otros diferentes.

Sakura, todavía tensa y nerviosa, le pidió un cigarrillo, pero Mebuki esperaba que no fumara porque no era propio de ella. De nuevo, la madre que no sabía nada de su pequeña hija.

- Es solo un cigarrillo – dijo él – Además, Sakura es una mujer adulta ¿no?

Si le dijese a Mebuki que él mismo se la había follado, arrancando el último vestigio de inocencia que le quedaba, esta seguramente caería fulminada por un ataque al corazón. Aunque tampoco estaría diciendo la verdad. Porque a pesar de la actitud de Sakura y de que él se sentía cabreado con la posibilidad de que ella pudiese estar arrepentida, debía admitir que la inocencia seguía en sus rasgos y en sus gestos. Si estaba actuando y todo era una mentira, entonces realmente era muy buena en ello.

Una llamada del centro de estética volvió a interrumpirlos mientras conversaban, y Mebuki tuvo que marcharse unos momentos. Antes de irse, pidió a Sakura que no aburriera a Sasuke, a lo que esta simplemente asintió con una expresión de contrariedad en el rostro. Él la observó caminar hasta el borde del balcón y la escuchó preguntar algo para matar el tiempo.

- Así qué… ¿estás saliendo con mi madre? – Él respondió que más o menos, pero ella no entendió qué quería decir con eso, y aunque le daba pereza hablar de algo que le resultaba totalmente indiferente, explicó algo como que aún había pasado muy poco tiempo para que estuvieran en una relación formal. Entonces ella soltó una pregunta que le hizo pensar en que tal vez había sido demasiado duro con una muchacha que solo estaba preocupada por la posibilidad de haberse acostado con el mismo hombre que su madre. Y se acercó a ella para comprobar que en realidad estaba más tensa y nerviosa que nunca.

- ¿Qué crees tú? – preguntó. Otra vez se presentaba el hecho de dos personas que creían conocerse, pero que no lo hacían en lo absoluto. Sakura lo confirmaba con sus palabras. Probablemente no solo su madre no la conocía, ella tampoco lo hacía del todo.

Buscó sus ojos y se encontró con la expresión de gato asustado que ella había revelado aquella noche en el hotel. Tan inocente en aquel encuentro, tan pura.

¿Podía ser realmente una hipócrita?

Decidió joderla con el tema de su supuesta decisión de permanecer virgen hasta el matrimonio solo porque estaba resentido, y ella respondió a ello inflando un poco los mofletes y llamándolo idiota, todo de un modo que parecía demasiado inocente para ser premeditado. Sakura era molesta, porque resultaba casi adorable incluso cuando quería hacerla rabiar. Tuvo que disculpase con ella y asegurarle que no se había acostado con su madre. Ella quiso entonces otro cigarrillo para pasar los nervios y cuando el sostuvo una de sus manos temblorosas, sintió el deseo de no soltarla. No podría engañarse. Llegó hasta allí porque no podía sacarse de la cabeza el recuerdo de ella y porque por alguna razón la quería de nuevo, aunque fuera interpretando el superficial papel de dos personas que se encontraban solo por sexo. Y tal vez era es lo único que deseaba de Sakura. El sexo, pero no porque había sido la mejor experiencia de su vida ni porque le gustaba muchísimo el sexo, sino porque había sido diferente.

Cuando se lo propuso, ella reaccionó preguntando qué ocurriría con su madre y la supuesta relación que tenían, interpretando la situación como él no podía permitirse. Él no hablaba de amor con nadie, ni intentaba enamorar a Sakura. Tampoco pretendía enamorarse de ella, porque era absurdo. Pero la quería. Como un capricho, como su primera actitud verdaderamente egoísta. La quería. Y daba lo mismo todo lo demás. Solo que ella rechazó la posibilidad de otro encuentro con el argumento de que lo que necesitaba ahora era un tipo de sexo más decente. La sensación de desprecio que había sentido fluir de ella durante la cena volvió a atacarlo, pero se mezcló con la desesperante necesidad de tenerla incluso si debía insistir. Al final, el orgullo habló por él e insinuó que él sexo sucio era el mejor de todos aun cuando ni siquiera pensaba que fuera cierto. Remató el asunto recordándole cómo había gritado al llegar a su primer orgasmo. Enseguida se sintió extraño porque se había escuchado como Zou hablando de sexo aun cuando no había querido interpretar ese papel. Sakura lo miró ofendida y la cuestión terminó allí.

…

Se quitó la ropa y la echó dentro de una bolsa de basura. Luego se metió a la ducha y estuvo bajo el agua hasta que se sintió limpio de nuevo, o medianamente limpio en realidad. Nunca podría sentirse realmente limpio porque aborrecía lo que debía hacer con su cuerpo.

Mientras se secaba el cabello, varios mensajes ingresaron a la bandeja de entrada del celular de Zou. Lo último que deseaba esa noche era revisar algo más de lo que esas mujeres tenían que decirle, así que cogió el teléfono, fue al buzón de mensajes y borró los 3 mensajes sin siquiera leerlos. Si alguna clienta había hecho una reserva, la agencia se encargaría de enviarle un correo, y si acaso era Muan intentando joderlo como siempre, bien podía comunicarse con él directamente a su teléfono sin necesidad de enviar mensajes a Zou. Para evitar que las molestias continuaran, silenció le teléfono y lo dejó sobre la mesa del escritorio. Luego se puso ropa de dormir y se metió dentro de la cama, pero el sueño no llegó esa noche tampoco, como siempre. Se frotó los ojos irritados un momento antes de decidirse por una pastilla para dormir. Solo eso lo ayudaba. Y con ello evitaba también los malos sueños.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar cuando finalmente dio con el condenado frasco de pastillas al fondo del cajón de la mesita de noche. No reconoció el remitente así que estuvo a punto de dejarlo sonar hasta que del otro lado decidieran colgar, pero una idea lo asaltó de pronto, una completamente absurda, y entonces decidió atender. Reconoció la voz enseguida a pensar que sonaba pastosa por el alcohol.

- Sasuke, soy yo, Haruno Sakura.

Había tenido un día de mierda hoy. La tipa a la que había atendido estaba completamente enferma de la cabeza y era la que más lo acosaba con mensajes y llamadas ridículas. Pero de pronto ya no se sentía tan encabronado con el día y con lo que estaba ocurriendo. Porque después de tantos días, era justo hoy cuando ella finalmente decidía llamar. Y podía ser por cualquier estúpida razón. Daba lo mismo. El deseo de verla revolvía ahora su cabeza con la misma fuerza de antes.

...

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Era lo que esperaban o me alejé totalmente xD?**

**No se imaginan lo que me costó escribirlo. Borre varias veces el capitulo y lo reescribí otras tantas veces más, hasta que decidí dejarlo a un lado y no retomarlo hasta que pudiese escribir algo coherente. Y lo logré. Espero que se note el esfuerzo :V**

**Con este capitulo de Retorno se han enterado de la razón por la que Sasuke fue un poco desagradable con Sakura y de por qué parecía que estaba burlándose de ella. En realidad no lo hacía. Estaba dolido porque creía que ella estaba arrepentido. No sé si han notado que Sasuke piensa muchas cosas y se contradice y vuelve a pensar otras cosas y vuelve a contradecirse. Eso es porque trato de pensar como pensaría este chico tan complicado, y mi lógica que es que Sasuke nunca está en armonía con sus pensamientos xD O no sería Sasuki. **

**En fin, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado. **

**Ya saben como hacérmelo saber :V**

**¡Reviews!**

**(Recuerden que tengo una cuenta de facebook y ahí soy un poco menos impersonal que por este medio en que apurado puedo agradecerles por sus mensajes. Así que ya saben ;)) **

**Hasta el próximo capitulo.**

**Donna Key.**


End file.
